Harry Potter and the new team
by CharmedEmerald
Summary: When Harry Potter and a few other students from houses form a secrect group, they know that their job is to save Hogwarts from crumbling. The thing is they just don't know how....


A Dirty War Part 1: Hogwarts House Problems

Chapter1: The Dream team.

Draco Malfoy sprawled himself across his common room couch lazily. His gray eyes were staring at the ceiling with hate, and his usual sneer was replaced with a rare evil smile. He looked basically like a hot demon planning something. His forehead had little wrinkles on it from hard concentration but yet the Slytherin didn't seemed to notice anything that went on around him.

Pansy Parkinson sat on a couch across from him smirking at a surprised Goyle and Crabbe who we sprawled out on the ground below the couch were Draco was lying passed out. She kept clicking her tongue every time their eyes fluttered open and they would immediately go unconscious again.

Blaise Zabini sat cross-legged just above the unconscious teens and appeared to be deep in meditation. Sweat starting to slide down his forehead and onto the floor, making Pansy gag a little bit as she continued to click her tongue.

Millicent Bulstrode sat on the couch facing Blaise's back. She started playing with her hair as she calmly watched what was going on with a dreamily smile. Her left hand was petting a black cat with green eyes that sat on her lap softly. She also seemed to be in some kind of trance as she watched her friends.

"Blaise hurry up! This tongue ring is really starting to burn." Pansy exclaimed as she opened her mouth and showed Blaise her red tongue ring. The black-haired teen seemed to ignore her as he cocked an eyes open at her and gave her a glare.

Millicent giggled unexpectedly, her dreamy black eyes piercing into Pansy's brown ones as the pig faced girl turned her way. "Pan... what is this going to solve-huh?" She asked, her cheerful face going blank with no emotion.

The brown eye girl rolled her eyes impatiently, her eyes showing irritation. "Must I remind you Milly that your in no position to be asking me questions," She glared as she continued in a-matter-of-fact way. "Lucius said we needed to brain wash Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. If I didn't follow his command then I would be a disrespectful wife now would I be..." She trailed off throwing a mysterious glance at Millicent who eyes were as wide as saucers.

"You mean to tell me your Lucius new lover. Your the lover Lucius has been talking so much about!" She yelled, anger clearly showing in her eyes.

Pansy looked calmly at the angrily housemate. Her eyes boring into Millicent's with a cold stare." I didn't expect you to be so jealous Bulstrode. Well I can't blame you... Lucius is rich, sexy, and powerful. I had to kill his wife to get him and I won't hesitate to murder you." She sneered, her eyes looking directly into the black ones that stared right back at her.

"Now are your going to tell me that your fucking Lucius Malfoy?" Millicent asked, her voice deadly silent. Pansy nodded with an amused smirk." Well than Parkinson, I thought you were just playing some dumb prank or something... I didn't expect to find out that you are sick-o that's been brain washing Draco and his two goons for your Husband." She mocked, looking very evil by now.

Despite herself the pig faced girl gulped loudly. Knowing that Millicent wasn't the one to mess with. "You need to get OUT," She shouted in panic as she watched the girl cat jump off of her lap and come straight towards her. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" She shouted repeatedly as she flipped herself over the couch and landed on her back with a thump on the wooden floor. The last thing she saw was a pair of green eyes before she felt noting but pain.

Millicent threw Pansy a smug grin as she walked past Blaise who was still in deep concentration. Shaking her head and admitting to herself that they needed help. She sent one last hopeful glance at her fellow Slytherin's before talking off to find help.

...Mean while in Gryffindor common room...

Harry Potter was not in a good mood. His emerald eyes searched the common room as he looked at his fellow housemates with dismay. How could they get drunk at a time like this? Professor Dumbledore had just informed them that Voldemort might attack at anytime. If he decided to attack at this very moment everyone could die. Anger flashed through his eyes as he ran a tense hand through his untidy hair. He look and saw Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Katie, Fred, George, Oliver, Ginny, and Neville all passing Vodka and taking shots of some kind of liquor called Blue ocean.

Signing, her gave one final defeated glance at them before storming out of the common room and his leave went unnoticed.

...At Ravenclaw Common room...

Terry Boot was in a good mood. He had just won over his crushes heart._ 'Cho Chang,'_ he though dreamily, a smile starting to grace his lips at her name. Lying down on the common room couch, he realized just than that he was by himself and he needed someone to brag to. Shrugging he jumped up and ran out of his common room heading straight forward until he spotted some one he could brag to.

Stopping at a door of an empty classroom, he bent down and put his hands on his knees as he gasped for breaths. That's when he heard the kissing noises, shrugging he gave himself a mischievous grin before silently opening up the classroom door. What he saw made him his gasp and have to cover his mouth from shouting curses.

Cho Chang, his girlfriend, stood snogging Tony Flickerson, a seventh year Ravenclaw. Gapping in disgust he didn't even bother to close the door before he took off down the hall, not looking where he was going as tears slide down his cheeks. (AN: Harry, Millicent and Terry are in their fifth year.)

... HufflePuff Common room...

Hannah Abbott watched as the blue-eyed boy leaned forward onto her bed as kissed her. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt cold lips on her owns. Breaking apart she shook her head in a silent no, not wanting to ever feel those cold lips own her own again.

"Why?" He asked, his brown eyes flashing angrily at her. She shrugged as she swallowed her fear. Knowing that if she spoke she would anger him more.

"I'm not ready to take that big step Justin." She admitted quietly, turning her back on him. The angry teen gave a huge animal growl before pushing his lips down on hers. His lips bruising hers as he gave her a rough passionate kiss. Yelling in fear, Hannah's hands flew up to slap him but he restrained her with a slap.

That slap almost knocked her out but she stayed conscious by repeating to herself that she has to stay awake. Giving it all she got, she kneed him in the crouch with a sickly crunch that caused him to roll over on his knees and fall out of her four poster bed. Panting she didn't care if she only had on a nightgown, she ran like her life depended on it.

...Millicent Point of view... In a dark hallway...

Panting, Millicent heard more than one set of footsteps coming from ahead of her, on the left hall on the side of her, and behind her in the other hallway. Backing up against the wall in defeat, she waited until the three people emerged from one of the hallways ready to attack. It never came opening her eyes in surprise, she gave a surprise yelp when three people came crashing into each other, knocking them all down.

"What the hell!" She swore loudly as she watched the three people slowly get off of her. It was Harry Potter, Terry Boot, and Hannah Abbott." What is going on with you dolts crashing into me like that."

They all shared sheepish smiles that never reached their eyes. Harry was the first on to speak out of the three. "What are we all doing in this hallway?" He asked.

Terry shrugged his shoulders lazily. "I never ever seen this hallway in my life. One moment I was storming out another hall and than I found myself running into you three."

Hannah nodded to his story, and everyone eyed her strangely, which made her glance down and flush as she looked at her nightgown with a shrug.

"I was looking for help," Millicent said to the three, knowing that they were trust worthy people and could probably help. "Some of my house mates have went crazy!"

Harry nodded and Terry and Hannah followed along. "Mine to, they're getting drunk now." Harry said as they gasped. Terry looked uncomfortable as all eyes land on him.

"I caught Cho Chang snogging Tony Flickerson."

"Justin tried to rape me."

Terry and Hannah said at the same times, both of them looking at their feet's as they blurted that out.

Millicent puffed out her chest and turned to the three with a smirk. "I guess there's only one thing to do," She said, looking at them with a curious expression. "We have to figure out what's going on in the houses. I know Cho would never snog another guy on her free well Terry. And Hannah, Justin's way to chicken to try to rape you to have tried to do it on his free will. Harry… You might be the smartest and most powerful, but you should of known something was wrong with Gryffindor drinking. That's something they never do on their free will. We need to make a secret sociality and figure this out on our own. We can't go to the teachers because they never get anything done. We need to be hero's fellow students. We need to be the triple X team." She shouted.

Harry made a confused face. "What does that stand of?"

The Slytherin smiled sheepishly as she answered. "I don't know, it just sounded cool..."


End file.
